


Seasons in the Sun

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Christmas Eve, Easter, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Flirting, M/M, Misleading Fic Title, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Charles runs a small town flower shop. On Christmas Eve, Erik arrives in a desperate panic as he needs an urgent gift for someone special but then he comes back for Valentines day and Charles is horrified to discover he’s falling for a straight & unavailabile man





	1. Christmas Eve

He stood in the tiny back room of the store and released a sigh of relief at having just seen the last customer out the door, all that was left was to lock up and he could be off himself. He reached for his coat and scarf then froze when he heard the familiar sound of the bell; his heart sank. How had he failed to lock the door?

“We’re closed!” He called as he draped the scarf around his neck.

“That’s not what the sign says” a voice shot back.

Charles sighed again and stepped into the store to confront the new arrival. He was tired and slightly agitated, he just wanted to go home. Once in the main room, his eyes darted straight to the door and sure enough he’d not only forgotten to lock the door but he’d left the ‘we’re open’ sign on display.  
His gaze shifted from the sign to the customer who was waiting for him. Charles paused and took a moment to appreciate the man’s deep eyes.

“Are you open or not?” He asked in a gruff tone.  
“I guess so” Charles replied with another sigh.  
“I’m sorry it’s just that I’m desperate” his voice turned kinder “I just need some flowers”  
“Well you came to the right place but uh you might be hard pressed to find what you need. It’s been a busy afternoon; Christmas Eve and all”

Charles was subtly trying to hint that he didn’t wish this to take long, not that he actually had anywhere else to be.

“Yes, I know” the man replied “and I’m sorry but I... I work too hard and I meant to go out on my break but time got away from me and I can’t turn up empty handed”

The man reached up and unbuttoned his coat as he spoke, Charles could see the neatly professional clothing underneath and couldn’t help noticing the way he appeared to be relaxing. Perhaps some of his stress was seeping from him, having assumed Charles was going to save his ass.

“What do you do?” Charles asked “for work”  
“Too much” he replied then reached up and rubbed his eyes. “She’s always telling me I’m going to work myself to death”  
“All work and no play”  
“I play, plenty, when my schedule allows it”

By now Charles had picked a selection of flowers and was carefully arranging them. He hadn’t asked how much the man was willing to spend but assumed his desperation wouldn’t have a budget.

“What about you?” The man asked him. Charles looked up and met his gaze.  
“What about me?” Charles replied.  
“Half eight on Christmas Eve, do you work too hard yourself?”  
“Only during holidays. You should see this place on Valentines Day”  
“Perhaps I will”  
“Oh?”  
“Can’t ever go wrong with flowers, can you?”

Charles smiled to himself as he proceeded to wrap the flowers in paper then tie them up with an extravagant bow. 

“What do you think?” Charles held the flowers up for him to see.  
“They’re perfect! You’re an Angel, an answer to my dilemma”  
“Cash or card?”  
“Card”

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He handed the card over and Charles handed him the bouquet of flowers. He was still examining them while Charles rang up the sale; he didn’t even ask how much they cost.  
He shifted them to his other hand as he took the pen and signed the slip. Charles made a point of checking the signature matched the one on the back of the card then handed him a copy of the receipt and his card back.

“Thank you for your business, Mr Lensherr” Charles said to him.  
“Thank you for saving my bacon, Mr Xavier” Mr Lensherr replied.  
“How did you know-?” He started to ask but stopped when Mr Lensherr pointed to the name on the top of the receipt that read Xavier’s Flowers; he immediately blushed.  
“Mr Xavier is my father” he said “everyone that knows me just calls me Charles”  
“Then I must thank you again, Charles” he held out his hand to shake it.

Charles reached out and took hold of his offered hand. As their fingers touched, he felt a tiny flutter in his heart.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you” Mr Lensherr said to him.  
“Come back anytime”  
“I may just do that”

He shouldered the bouquet then made his way to the door, Charles followed close behind in order to lock it behind him. Mr Lensherr opened the door and stepped outside.

“Enjoy your Christmas, Mr Lensherr” Charles said to him.  
“Please call me Erik... and uh I’m actually Jewish”  
“Oh, my apologies... Enjoy your Hanukkah, Erik  
“Thank you, Charles”  
“Well, goodnight”  
“Goodnight”

Erik turned and started down the street. Charles slipped back inside and closed the door, locking it behind him then he flipped the sign around to read ‘closed.   
He let out a breath as he turned and leaned against the closed door. His heart hadn’t fluttered like that for some time; he’d been single for way too long so of course it was no surprise he’d immediately fallen for a straight man... a straight, not single man. He sighed again and shook his head to clear the improper thoughts he was already having.

It didn’t take long for him to pack up his things and head home. It was a very short walk but the weather was brisk and the sky was black.  
He went home, alone, poured himself a glass of wine and sank down on the couch in front of the fireplace where he spent the evening alone while trying not to think of the intensely perfect eyes of Erik Lensherr.


	2. Valentines Day

It was always the busiest day of the year; Charles had been forced to hire extra staff to keep up with the demands of customers but he still found himself run off his feet. The phone rang constantly with people placing orders or complaining their orders hadn’t been delivered yet. He barely had time to breathe but he wouldn’t change it for the world.  
He loved Valentines Day. Loved knowing that their hard work was appreciated, seeing the expression of surprise on the recipients face made it all worthwhile... of course the profits were nice too.

Charles was secretly looking forward to going home and putting his feet up. He was currently engrossed in a very suspenseful novel and was eager to see where the story was going but there was still another hour before closing time.   
The mad rush had died down so he’d sent most of the staff home already and he was in the process of tidying the place up when the bell gave the familiar ‘ding’ announcing another customer.

He turned around and his heart did that same little flutter at the sight of Erik Lensherr.

“Mr Lensherr” Charles greeted him with a smile and a slight blush.  
“Please, Erik” he corrected him with a smile.  
“Right, Erik” Charles repeated as the other man held out his hand in greeting.

Charles put down the shears he’d been holding and took hold of Erik’s hand. His heart skipped a beat a the touch. God, he was so pathetic!

“How can I help you today?” Charles asked him.  
“I’d like some flowers, please” Erik said.  
“Once again you came to the right place”  
“Well, she loved them so much last time that I just had to come back. The customer service is impeccable”

Charles felt himself blushing as he turned away from Erik.  
“Do uh you have anything particular in mind?” Charles asked “any favorite flowers or anything?”  
“It just needs to look good. I have a really important question to ask her and need her in a good mood so she’ll say yes” he chuckled.  
“I’m sure a lot of people say yes to you all the time”  
“You’d be surprised then”

Erik followed Charles across the room and watched as he selected a few roses to add to the arrangement he was already putting together in his mind. He held back and just watched the man work in silence.  
When Charles presented him with the bouquet, Erik immediately knew it was exactly what he wanted. Charles seemed to have a gift when it came to flower arrangements.

“How do you do that?” Erik asked him.  
“Do what?” Charles frowned.  
“Arrange the perfect bouquet every time?”  
“My mother had a knack for it and I guess she passed it onto me. It just seems to come so naturally... I can’t explain it”  
“Well, your special someone must get spoilt with so many flower arrangements-“  
“I uh try not to mix business and pleasure. I keep my work life and my private life separate”

It wasn’t exactly a lie. He was yet to have a boyfriend who shared his passion for flowers.

“Do you do weddings?” Erik asked.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Do you prepare flower arrangements for Weddings?”  
“Uh sometimes. Not very often but I can, I mean we can”  
“Excellent, I shall keep it in mind”

He once again reached for his wallet and handed over his card without asking the price. Erik signed the receipt without even looking at it, his eyes were too busy watching Charles.

Charles handed the receipt and card back to Erik then proceeded to walk him to the door.

“Happy Valentines Day, Charles” Erik said to him.  
“I hope she likes the flowers” Charles replied.  
“She’ll love them but if she doesn’t, I love them so it’ll be okay”  
“Good luck with your big question”  
“Thank you, Charles”  
“Goodnight, Erik”  
“Goodnight”

Charles watched from the window as Erik walked down the street to his car and climbed in.  
‘I hope she says No’ he hated himself for thinking as he watched the car disappear from sight.


	3. Mother’s Day

Charles was standing outside on the street examining the window display when he heard the familiar drawl of Erik’s accent. He turned and smiled at the taller man who immediately offered his hand in greeting.

“Good morning, Erik” Charles greeted him with his usual smile.  
“Hello Charles” Erik replied with his own sly smile.  
Erik was all teeth, he reminded Charles of a shark yet it seemed to suit him.

“How may I help you today?” Charles asked him.  
“It’s mothers day, Charles” Erik replied “I would like some irises for my mother please”  
“Irises” Charles repeated “a lovely choice”

Erik held the door open and allowed Charles to step into the store before him.  
“They’re my mothers favorite” Erik explained.  
“I can see why” Charles replied.

He moved through the store, carefully examining every single iris they had in stock. This was for Erik’s mother so it had to be just right. Charles was already envisioning what the bouquet would look like when he was done.

“What about you, Charles?” Erik asked him “what’s your mothers favorite?”  
“My mother passed away three years ago” Charles confessed.  
“I’m so sorry”  
“It uh she uh cancer... it wasn’t quick” he felt tears prickling in his eyes and blinked them back “this store was her dream and after she was gone, it was too much for my father to be here all the time so I convinced him to take an extended break from the store but he never came back”  
“Oh Charles”  
“Back to the store I mean” he hurried to explain “he uh hasn’t been the same without her”

Erik reached out and placed his hand upon Charles’s arm.  
“And you?” He asked “is being here hard for you too?”  
“Sometimes” Charles admitted “most days it’s fine... I like being here and feeling close to her but every so often... like today, Mother’s Day, it’s hard because I really miss her”

Erik gently slid his hand down Charles’s arm and reached for his hand.

“She would be proud of the job you’re doing here” Erik assured him “I mean, I didn’t know her but I see how much you care for your customers and how hard you work. I think she would be proud of you”  
“Thank you, Erik” 

Charles blinked back his tears then nodded towards the counter. Erik’s eyes followed his gaze and he saw the box of white roses.

“They were her favorite” Charles said to him “I uh go during lunch to that cemetery just down the road and put them on her grave... Every year on Mother’s Day and her birthday”  
“That’s a beautiful thing to do, Charles”

It was hard but Charles forced himself to pull his hand away from Erik’s as he needed to get back to the task at hand. Erik didn’t say anything further while Charles worked, his heart went out to the man; his mother was the only family he had and he couldn’t imagine having to go on without her. He couldn’t even begin to understand the pain and loss Charles was going through.

When Charles handed him the finished bouquet, Erik paid on card and put his wallet away then Charles walked him to the door.  
They were the only two in the store so Erik once again placed his hand on Charles’s arm.

“I’m sorry if I said something I shouldn’t have” Erik said to him. “I didn’t mean to upset you, Charles”  
“It wasn’t you, Erik” Charles admitted. “I get emotional on Mothers Day”  
“That’s completely understandable”  
“I hope your mother likes her flowers”  
“I’m sure yours appreciates hers too”

Charles blinked back tears as he nodded his head then Erik did something very unexpected, he leaned closer and gently placed a single kiss to Charles’s cheek.

“Thank you, Erik” Charles whispered.

He stood, transfixed as Erik headed for his car, climbed in and disappeared down the street.

*

An hour later, Charles walked out the door of the shop with the bouquet of white roses in his hands; he made his way down the street as tears still prickled his eyes. As he reached the gate, he stopped and his heart started to pound when he recognized the familiar figure standing there.

“Erik?” Charles greeted him.  
He watched as Erik shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.  
“I can go if you want me to” Erik said “but uh I was just thinking that well you were upset earlier and I thought you might not want to be alone today”  
“Oh Erik” Charles gasped “you’re the sweetest man I know. Your mother raised you right”

Erik smiled then held out his hand, Charles didn’t hesitate to take it in his then he led Erik through the Cemetery to his mothers grave. He let go of his hand long enough to place the flowers by the tombstone then stood back up but instead of taking his hand again, Erik slid his arm around Charles’s shoulder. Neither of them said a word, they simply stood there, Erik offering Charles all the support he needed while Charles drew comfort from Erik’s presence.   
They stood there for a long time until Erik pulled him into a proper hug and dared to kiss his forehead. Charles buried his face in Erik’s chest and sobbed.   
He missed his mother so much but had never allowed anyone to see just how much he was still hurting. Yet Erik was here, holding and comforting him. Right now, Erik was the closest thing he had to a friend and he was falling head over heels in love with him.


	4. Easter Thursday

Hardly anyone ever bothered to buy flowers for Easter so Charles was considering closing the store early. He had a date that evening with a bottle of wine and a large selection of easter chocolate.  
An hour passed without a single customer coming into the store so he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys. As he reached the door and flipped the sign around to read ‘closed’ he looked up and saw Erik’s face peering at him through the closed door.

“Am I too late?” Erik asked.

Charles shook his head and opened the door for him. He hadn’t seen him since Erik had surprised him at the cemetery and he only just realized that he never asked if Erik had gotten the ‘yes’ answer to his question on Valentines day.

“Hello Erik” Charles greeted him as Erik stepped into the store.  
“Happy Easter, Charles” Erik said to him.  
“Do uh do you celebrate Easter?”  
“Not really but uh you do, don’t you?”  
“Yes uh I do”  
“Phew otherwise this would have been awkward”

He brought his hand around from behind his back and held out a small package, wrapped in paper that was covered in little bunnies.

“Happy Easter, Charles” Erik said to him. “Go on, open it!”

Charles was reluctant but he took the wrapped gift and was surprised by the weight of it. He carefully removed the paper and simply stared at the item.  
It was a vase with an image of the easter bunny on it and filled to the brim with Easter eggs. To some it might look tacky but to Charles, it was perfect. He already knew which flowers he wanted to put in it.

“Erik, you shouldn’t have!” Charles declared.  
“You don’t like it?” His face fell.  
“No, I love it” he assured him “but it wasn’t necessary”  
“I know that... it’s just that I saw it and I thought of you so I uh I just wanted you to have it”  
“It’s perfect, thank you”

Charles put it down on the nearest table and picked up a small bunch of tulips.

“Here” he thrust them into Erik’s hand “take these for that special someone in your life”  
“Charles, I can’t-“  
“If you can give me a gift then I can give you one”  
“Well, if you insist”  
“I do”  
“Thank you, Charles”

Charles picked up the vase then he and Erik left the store together. Erik waited while Charles locked the door then they walked down the street together to Erik’s car.

“I hope you have a nice Easter, Charles” Erik said as he unlocked the car.  
“With all this chocolate to eat, how can I not?”  
Erik laughed.  
“Hey, i uh keep forgetting to ask... that important question you had to ask on Valentines Day... did she say yes?”  
“She did!” Erik laughed again “she even let me move in right away”  
“That’s great, Erik”  
“Yeah... well, enjoy your chocolate, Charles”  
“Goodbye Erik”

Charles waved as Erik climbed into the car and he continued to wave until the car was completely gone from his sight then he slowly trudged home, clutching his chocolate filled vase the entire time.


	5. July 12th

Charles was sitting in the back room with a cup of tea in one hand, his glasses askew and a pen clutched between his fingers as he examined the sudoku puzzle before him. He was normally rather good at these but today he was finding it difficult to focus. The store had been deserted all morning so he was tempted to lock up for a few minutes and take a walk in the feeble rays of the summer sunshine.

The phone on the wall started to ring so he crossed the room and picked it up.  
“Xavier’s Flower Shop” he greeted the caller.  
“Charles?”

The familiar accent brought a smile to his lips and he clutched the phone just that little bit tighter.

“Erik?”  
“I’m sorry to just call out of the blue like this but it’s an emergency”  
“Isn’t it always with you?”  
Erik chuckled and the sound made Charles’s heart flutter.  
“I wish I could get away from work but I’m swamped and I need flowers”  
“You need flowers? Today?”  
“Yes, I hate to have to ask but it’s my assistant’s birthday and I completely forgot, the curse of working too hard. I was hoping I could have some delivered to my office”  
“Of course you can”

Charles reached for the order pad and wrote Erik’s name at the top of the page.  
Erik gave the address of his office, his assistant’s name and all the other details Charles asked for then he read his credit card numbers out for the charge to be placed.

“You do know there are many flower stores closer to your office” Charles said to him.  
“There are” Erik agreed “but I thought you’d appreciate the business and I’m happy to pay for the high quality of your products and customer service”  
Charles felt his cheeks flushing at the compliment.  
“Would it be possible to have them here by 2?” Erik asked. Charles checked his watch.  
“Of course”  
“Thank you, Charles, I really appreciate this”  
“You’re welcome, Erik, thank you for your business”

Charles hung up the phone and frowned at how formal he’d just been on the call but his heart was still fluttering the way it always did when he saw or thought of Erik.  
He knew it was stupid to be so smitten with a taken, straight man but he just couldn’t help himself; Erik was suave and sophisticated yet humble, his accent was beautiful and his eyes... Charles just wanted to lose himself in them.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and set about putting together a lovely arrangement befitting a hardworking woman. Erik hadn’t given him much to work with but he’d never gotten it wrong yet.  
The bouquet was possibly a little more extravagant than Erik had paid for but Charles wasn’t worried about that. 

Charles placed the closed sign on the door and locked it before jumping on his bicycle. He rode home and swapped out his bike for his car then drove back to the store and picked up the flowers.  
It didn’t take long to get into town and locate a parking spot. He checked the address one more time then climbed out of the car, grabbed the flowers and headed down the street. A few minutes later he found himself outside a very tall office tower. He made his way inside and into the lift; his heart was hammering inside his chest as he realized he was about to see behind the curtain, Erik was constantly visiting Charles at work but this was the first time he was about to see Erik’s.

The doors opened and he stepped into a lush reception area. The woman behind the desk looked up and smiled at him.

“Good afternoon” she greeted him.  
“Uh good afternoon, miss” Charles replied with a smile “I uh have a delivery here for a Betsy Braddock”  
“I’m afraid she’s just stepped out to lunch but if you’d like to leave them here...”  
“Is uh Er... Mr Lensherr around at all?” 

He wasn’t sure why he’d asked, Erik had told him he was swamped and couldn’t get away.  
“I believe he’s also at lunch” she said “would you like to leave a message?”

At that very moment the door behind reception opened and Erik appeared but he was typing on his phone as he looked up at the receptionist.

“Angel, I’m just going downstairs for a coffee, shouldn’t be gone more than five” he said to her “would you like your usual?”  
“Not today, Mr Lensherr” she replied before nodding her head towards Charles. “You have a visitor”

Charles swallowed nervously as Erik finally looked up and saw him. At first, his face turned to a frown but quickly changed into a toothy smile.

“Charles!” He moved towards him and held out his hand in greeting. “I uh wasn’t expecting you to come yourself”  
“You uh said by two so uh” Charles stammered.

Erik’s gaze shifted to the flowers in his arms and he nodded enthusiastically.  
“They’re perfect” he gushed “as always... uh here”  
He tucked his phone away and took the flowers from Charles, instructed him to wait then he disappeared back behind the door. Erik came back a moment later, empty handed, and stated he’d left them on his assistant’s desk.

“It was really nice of you to bring them yourself” Erik said to him as he started to lead Charles toward the lift.  
“Part of the quality of customer service we offer” Charles replied.

The lift arrived and they both stepped inside.  
“I wish I had time to chat but I really am very busy right now” Erik said.  
“It’s fine, we all have jobs to do”   
“Can I buy you a coffee?”  
“That would be lovely”

In the corner of the lobby was a cafe Charles hadn’t noticed on his way in. They joined the small line of people waiting and Charles tried to think of anything to say to Erik as he watched him out the corner of his eye.  
They reached the counter, Erik ordered a double shot expresso while Charles asked for a vanilla latte. Erik paid then they stepped aside with their drinks.

“Thank you, Erik” Charles said to him as he sipped his drink.  
“Thank you for once again going above and beyond for me, Charles”  
“Anytime Erik”

The alarm on Erik’s phone started to ring and he reached for it to silence it then he looked up at Charles with a sympathetic look in his eye.  
“I’m so sorry but I really have to go”  
“It’s fine, I knew you were busy”  
“It was nice of you to come. It’s really nice to see you outside of your job”  
“And it’s nice to finally see you at yours”  
“Goodbye, Charles!”

The lift doors opened and Erik leapt inside but he smiled and waved at Charles until the doors were well and truly closed and he couldn’t see him anymore.


	6. August Bank Holiday

His mother’s birthday happened to fall on the bank holiday this year so Charles didn’t go to work not that he was in the mood for it anyway.  
The weather was surprisingly nice but as usual for this day, he felt numb inside. He went to visit his father but that did little to improve his mood so he left and went to the shop anyway.  
He spent over an hour arranging the white roses in their bouquet to take to the cemetery but once they were ready, he couldn’t bring himself to pick them up and carry them outside so he simply sat there and stared at them.

For the longest time, he sat in the chair just staring at the flowers as tears kept forming in his eyes but not quite spilling down his cheeks.  
He didn’t even know why he felt this way, his mother had been gone for a few years now so it wasn’t like her death was recent but it had been long and painful, it had been truly heartbreaking to watch his mother slip further and further away until she was finally at peace.

He finally wiped the tears from his eyes and got to his feet, grabbed the flowers and marched towards the door. He opened it then stepped onto the street just as a familiar car pulled up to the curb and Erik climbed out.

It was the most casual he’d ever seen him dressed, he’d been convinced Erik didn’t own anything that wasn’t a suit yet here he was in jeans and a turtleneck. In his hand was a cardboard try with two disposable cups.

“Erik?” Charles greeted him in surprise.  
“I’m not late, am I?”  
“Late for what?”  
“The flowers, the cemetery, it’s your mothers birthday, isn’t it?”  
“How did you know that?”  
“I uh looked at her tombstone on Mother’s Day”  
“And you... remembered?”  
“Of course not, I had to write myself four reminder notes”  
“You did?”  
“I just remembered how upset you were last time and I didn’t want you to have to go through it alone... I mean, unless you want to be alone in which case I don’t wish to impose”  
“You came all the way here just so I wouldn’t be alone today?”  
“Well uh yeah”  
“You truly are the sweetest man I know”

“Latte?” Erik picked up one of the cups and held it out to Charles “hopefully it hasn’t gotten too cold”  
Charles accepted the drink and took a sip. It was just the temperature he preferred but he didn’t think it was the drink that was causing his stomach to twist.

They fell in step and started towards the cemetery together.  
“I uh I don’t have a real lot of friends” Erik confessed “I don’t really have much time between work and other commitments but I try to make time for the people that matter. You came through for me when I needed help and I appreciate that more than you probably realize but I can be fiercely loyal too and I try my best to be there for my friends when they need me” 

“I can’t even begin to explain how grateful I am, Erik” Charles said.  
“Grateful?”  
“Some things are much harder to do alone but you being here right now, it really helps”  
“Does your father not...” Erik paused “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t pry”  
“He uh does come see her but he prefers to do it on his own”

They reached the cemetery and Charles led the way to the gravesite. Much like they’d done last time, Charles placed the flowers upon the grave while Erik stood by his side. He once again slid his arm around the shorter man’s waist and Charles leaned into his embrace. They stood together in silence for a long time and Erik was very impressed that Charles didn’t shed any tears.

“Would you like some time alone?” Erik asked him.  
“Please” 

Erik moved a few feet away and watched as Charles sank to his knees, placed his hand to the stone and spoke to his mother. He was too far away to hear what he said but he saw him brush a few tears away and he wanted to go to him, to comfort him but he stayed back to give him this time alone.  
So Erik moved further away until he found a garbage bin and he disposed of his empty coffee cup before returning to Charles’s line of sight.

The weather gave the impression of a lovely summers day but Erik’s heart was with his friend as he sobbed at his mothers grave. There was no expiration date on grief, Erik knew if anything ever happened to his mother he would be inconsolable for the rest of his life.

Charles eventually stood up and wiped the grass from his pants before he whispered a final goodbye to his mother then he approached Erik. They fell in step and started towards the exit, Erik took Charles’s cup from him and tossed it in the same bin as they passed. 

As they made their way up the street, heading back towards the shop, Erik’s hand sneaked its way into Charles’s grasp and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Charles looked up at him and smiled in gratitude as they continued to walk in comfortable silence.  
It wasn’t the first time he thought he was getting mixed signals from Erik; he wondered if perhaps the man was gay but in denial yet it wasn’t his place to ask.  
They had just reached the store, were still holding hands, and Charles was agonizing over if he could or should invite him in for a drink or not when Erik’s phone began to ring.

He released Charles’s hand and reached for his phone; Charles caught a glimpse of the image on the screen of the caller, a very pretty blonde woman and Erik looked up at him.

“I really have to take this” Erik said to him. Charles nodded in understanding. Erik quickly answered the call.  
Charles didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he wasn’t sure what he was meant to do so he couldn’t help overhearing Erik’s side of the conversation.

“Is everything okay? No, it’s alright love, I’ll be right there”

He ended the call rather abruptly and looked up at Charles.  
“I’m sorry, Charles” Erik said to him “that was my... Emma, and I have to go”  
“I understand, thank you for coming”  
“Anytime, Charles... I really am sorry that I have to leave”  
“Emma needs you”  
“I uh I’ll see you again soon... Goodbye Charles”

Then Erik reached for his keys and hurried to his car. Moments later, he was gone and Charles was alone on the street. He sighed in disappointment then turned and slowly made his way home.


	7. September 2nd

The store was, once again, completely deserted so Charles decided it was the perfect time to clean it from top to bottom. He went into the store room and pulled out a ladder which he set up in the middle of the store, filled a bucket with water then climbed the ladder to wipe down the high ceiling.  
He was balancing very awkwardly when the bell made its usual sound, announcing a customer, and he stared down at the brunette woman in the doorway.

“Good afternoon” he greeted her “uh Excuse me just a moment”  
He gingerly climbed down and put the bucket aside.  
“How may I help you miss?” Charles addressed her.  
“Uh hi” she replied “this may be odd but I’m looking for a florist to do the flowers for my wedding”  
“Oh, yes, we uh we can do that here, please come in”

Charles pushed the ladder aside and directed her towards the counter.   
“Uh as you can see, we’re not exactly a large company but we have handed several weddings over the years”  
“I really just want a simple wedding with minimal flowers”  
“Is that why you’ve chosen a small, simple business?”  
“Oh no, you come highly recommended by my boss” she explained.  
“Your boss?”  
“Sorry, I’m Betsy... I work for Erik Lensherr and he purchased an exquisite bouquet of flowers for my birthday earlier this year” the memory of taking flowers to Erik’s office flashed through his mind “and I loved them so much that I just knew the person responsible just had to cover my wedding”  
“That is high praise indeed”  
“Erik talks about you all the time” Charles felt himself blushing “can’t stop raving about the amazing customer service here. Told me I didn’t have to look anywhere else because you would have everything I need”

Charles reached under the counter and pulled out a photo album which consisted of other weddings they’d arranged flowers for. He pushed it across for her and Betsy took her time to flick through the pages.

“Perfect” she exclaimed “absolutely perfect! Should I give you a deposit now?”  
“Let’s not rush into anything” Charles assured her “we should have another meeting or two to discuss your flower choices and your budget”

He handed her his business card.  
“I know you know where to find me but call anytime and we can discuss this further or you can call in or anything” Charles said to her.  
“Wonderful” she replied “though I’m equally prepared to write you a check right now”

Charles chuckled.  
“Erik was right about you” she said to him “I’ve known you less than ten minutes and I already have a good feeling about you”  
“Thank you”  
“Erik has always been an excellent judge of character but I used to think he would exaggerate a lot first it was Emma and now you” she sighed “you know I was really worried about him for awhile there, until Emma came along and now he’s like an entirely new man, like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders and he’s finally happy again”  
“Erik is a wonderfully generous customer” Charles said to her.  
“He’ll be so thrilled to hear you’ve agreed to help me though he didn’t doubt you would. He’s such an amazing boss and friend”  
“That he is, he’s just about the best friend I could ask for right now”  
She laughed. “He said the same thing about you just yesterday”

Betsy stayed a little longer, examining every flower in the store while Charles stood in place and thought about Erik.  
Erik considered him a friend, he really needed to stop having such inappropriate thoughts about someone he thought of as a friend. The last thing he should be doing is feeling jealous of Erik’s Emma while having extremely vivid sexual dreams of Erik every night.

Perhaps Emma would grow bored of flowers and Erik would stop coming by the store. Charles didn’t really want that to happen anytime soon but maybe it would be for the best.  
It wasn’t right to be in love with a taken man. If Emma made him happy then Charles should be happy for him.  
No matter how much it hurt him in the meantime.


	8. November 30th

He hadn’t seen Erik since his mother’s birthday though he’d called the store several times during those weeks, the first time had been to apologize for leaving so abruptly and to check if he was okay after visiting his mothers grave. The next time he called to ask how things had gone with Betsy. Erik started calling him once a week, during his lunch break, to check in. They only ever mad small talk and the one time Charles had dared to ask how Emma was, Erik had sung her praises for a long time as he declared that he didn’t know how he’d managed so long without her and how he wouldn’t be able to cope if she ever left.  
Hearing him speak so highly of her caused Charles to become choked up and he made an excuse to end the call.

It was a chilly afternoon when the bell rang and he looked up from the newspaper he’d been reading to find a very pretty and familiar blonde woman entering the store, she was assisting an elderly woman who walked with a cane. Charles leapt to his feet and was quick to offer the shaky woman a chair to sit in.  
She sank down gratefully as her legs practically gave out beneath her.

“Are you okay ma’am?” Charles asked her.  
“I’m fine, love” she croaked in a very thick accent “I am looking for a young man”  
“Oh, okay ma’am, we have many young men who can deliver flowers to your home”  
He was very aware of the young woman who was silently standing beside the woman’s chair.  
“I look for particular man” she exclaimed “I must meet man who is reason my son only gives me flowers all year”

Charles frowned; he had no idea who this woman was or what she was talking about.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, are you sure you’ve come to the right store?” Charles asked her.

The young woman reached into her pocket and handed Charles an old receipt. He recognized his own handwriting immediately but continued to frown.

“Perhaps we should start over” the blonde woman said “my name is Emma and this is Edie”  
“Emma?” Charles tried very hard not to gasp “Erik’s Emma?”

It was Emma’s turn to frown.  
“Excuse me?” She began.  
“Yes, yes” Edie declared “my son, Erik! He come here because he has crush on flower man”

He heard her words but they made no sense to him. Erik was in love with Emma; he bought her flowers, called her love and had referred to her as ‘my Emma’.

“You seem very confused” Emma said to Charles. She gasped as the realization hit her “Oh my! Did you not know?”  
“I... Know what?”  
“That Mr Lensherr likes you”  
“Of course he likes me, we’re friends but I swear, nothing has happened between us”  
“Why are you telling me that?”  
“I uh don’t want you to think I’m trying to you know make a move on your man”  
“My man?” Emma frowned in confusion.

Charles felt his cheeks beginning to flush.  
“Aren’t uh aren’t you his fiancé?” Charles asked her.  
“His fiancé? Where would you get an idea like that?”  
“I... he bought you flowers and had an important question to ask you on valentines day... you said yes and he moved in with you”

To his horror, Emma began to laugh.  
“Oh my!” She gasped “no, no, no, no! I’m a nurse... a carer, I work for Erik as a carer for his mother” she pointed to Edie “the flowers he keeps coming in here for are for her”  
“But Valentines day?”  
“The building where Erik was renting was being demolished and he hadn’t had time to find somewhere else so he asked her if he could move back back home for awhile”

It all made sense yet he could see how he’d gotten it so wrong.

“Today is my son birthday” Edie told Charles “he buy me flowers all times so he could see you. Today my turn to see you”  
“You uh you want flowers for Erik?” Charles asked her.  
“Yes. You deliver too”  
“Ma’am?”  
“You bring flowers to my home for dinner tonight”  
“You want me to come for dinner?”  
“My son lonely but you make him happy. He make you happy too?”  
“Very much, ma’am”  
“Then please bring flowers and tell him. Be happy together”  
“I... I’ll need your address and a time to be there”

*

Charles was a nervous wreck as he checked his appearance in the mirror. His head had been spinning all afternoon from the revelations Emma and Edie had thrown at him. Not only was Erik single but he was gay and, apparently, crushing quite badly on Charles.

His stomach was in knots as he climbed into the taxi with the flowers, he’d been instructed to arrive before Erik and he wanted to be sure Erik wouldn’t recognize his car. He paid the driver and made his way up the front walk.   
Emma greeted him at the door. Now that he knew she wasn’t Erik’s fiancé, Charles actually liked her very much.

She gave him a brief tour then he joined her in the kitchen while she finished preparing dinner. Emma was the first to hear Erik’s car and she immediately hustled Charles out of the room, thrust the flowers into his arms then pushed him into Erik’s bedroom.  
He stood frozen in fear, his heart raced as he heard Erik’s voice as he greeted Emma and his mother.

“Erik” Edie said to him. “I have surprise present for you”  
“Oh mother” Erik chuckled “I told you not to go out and get me anything”  
“Trust me, Erik, you’ll love this one” Emma assured him.  
“Where is it?” Erik asked.  
“In your bedroom”  
“You went into my room?”  
“Well... We didn’t” Emma put extra emphasis on we.

Charles’s heart was pounding in his ears as he heard the approaching footsteps followed by the turning of the doorknob. The door opened and Erik flipped the light switch, illuminating the entire room and Erik found himself staring at the terrified expression on Charles’s face.

“Charles?” Erik asked in confusion.  
“Happy birthday, Erik” Charles held out the bouquet of flowers for him.  
“How? What? Why?”  
“Your mother came into the store today and asked me to personally deliver these flowers to you tonight for your birthday... said you’ve been buying her flowers all year and today it was her turn”

Erik reached out and took the flowers from Charles. He was having difficulty reading the expression on his face.

“She asked for me specifically” Charles added.  
“Because I talk about you a lot” Erik replied as he stepped closer.  
“A lot” Charles repeated.  
“Because I haven’t felt this way about someone else in a long, long time”  
“Neither have I”  
“And I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time”  
“I’ve wanted to kiss you even longer but I... I thought that you and Emma-“  
“Emma?”  
“I though Emma was who you were always buying the flowers for. I thought you were straight and I’ve been beating myself up for months for pining over a straight, taken man”  
“There’s nothing straight about me, Charles” he leaned close to whisper in his ear “aside from the fact that I want to take you straight to my bed”

Charles laughed and Erik smiled then he reached up, placed his hand gently upon Charles’s cheek before he leaned closer and they shared their first kiss. It was a long time before they parted and Erik smiled.

“I think I fell in love with you the moment you put your arm around me in the cemetery on mother’s day” Charles confessed.  
“And I fell for you when you allowed yourself to be vulnerable in my arms and take comfort from me at the same time” Erik admitted.  
They’d both fallen for the other on the same day, at the same time.

“Dinner’s ready!”  
Edie’s voice called from the other room but Erik wasn’t ready for the moment to end. He took Charles in his arms and almost crushed the flowers between them.  
They both laughed and Erik reluctantly put them aside before reaching for Charles again.

“Happy Birthday, Erik” Charles said as he wrapped his arms around his neck.  
“You’re the greatest gift I could ever ask for” Erik replied before placing another kiss to Charles’s lips.  
“Does this mean I just lost my best customer?”  
Erik chuckled.  
“I guess I’ll just have to come by more often to buy flowers for my boyfriend”  
“Just in time for Christmas too”  
“And the anniversary of when we first met”

Erik stole another kiss just as Emma appeared in the doorway, she waited for them to break apart before she spoke.

“It’s getting cold” Emma told them.  
“Not in here it’s not” Erik said with a wink.  
“You can continue this later”  
“Oh we will”

Charles blushed as he allowed Erik to take his hand and led him into the dining room for dinner. As they sat around the table, Charles held Erik’s hand and they exchanged secret smiles while they ate.

Erik passed on dessert; Emma helped Edie to bed before taking her leave for the night then Erik took Charles back into his room and they sank down onto the bed. Both took their time to fully explore the others body before they made slow, passionate love for the first time. As they lay in each other’s arms, completely spent and totally content, Erik placed a kiss to Charles’s forehead.

“I really meant what I said before, Charles” Erik whispered “you really are the greatest gift I could ever ask for”

But Charles was too exhausted, too happy and too tired to respond. With Erik’s words hanging in the air between them, Charles fell asleep with a smile on his lips and his head upon Erik’s chest.   
Moments later, Erik drifted off too with his most precious gift still in his arms and a smile upon his own lips.


End file.
